


Embrace the Paste

by codenamecynic



Series: Kirkmall AU [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Kirkmall AU, Romance, The Kirkmall B-Sides, alternate universe - mall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 15:55:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4106572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/codenamecynic/pseuds/codenamecynic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patsy has a hard day; Fenris makes it better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Embrace the Paste

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bettydice (BettyKnight)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BettyKnight/gifts).



It was a stupid fucking day.

To be honest, it had been a stupid fucking week, and by the time Patsy stomped into her apartment and slammed the door behind her (knocking that poster off the wall again, the one she just couldn't be asked to deal with right now) she was so completely done with it all that she wanted to scream.

Or cry.

Probably cry, and then eat some ice cream.  And then cry because she was crying and eating ice cream and crying about ice cream and just wasting good ice cream by crying into it.

Very, very stupid.

Rather than do anything at all about anything, she threw herself down face first on the couch and buried her face in her Pokémon throw pillow.  If only she could just choose him to deal with all of her life problems, then - well, then she would live in a world where magic was real and this stupid fucking day wouldn't matter so much anyway because she would have so many other, more interesting problems.

No, she and Bobby had _never_ gotten into conversations about what fictional world they wished they would find a magic portal to.  That was ridiculous and everyone knew heroes had to run a lot, and clearly that was just not happening.

Her head hurt.  Her feet hurt.  Her eyes hurt and everything was stupid.

Paste.  Just paste.

Patsy had no idea how long she lie there making soft whale noises into the cushions, but eventually a set of keys jangled in the lock and she heard Fenris come in.  Probably greeted by the lovely view of her slowly becoming one with the couch.  She could tell when he saw her because he stopped, silence overwhelming the apartment for several moments until the door clicked shut and she heard him put his keys down.

He didn't say anything as he crossed the room toward her, coming to a stop somewhere between the couch and the coffee table.  She could just picture him, all hot and perfect, arms crossed over his sexy, muscled, tattooed chest like some kind of hot, sexy - where was she going with this again?

She almost rolled over and looked up but she never got the chance, making the most undignified squeaking sound as she felt hands close around her waist and hip and flip her over as though she was no heavier than a piece of paper or a sad pancake, bouncing on the cushions once before she was swept up into his arms.  He brought her to his chest, arms slung behind her back and beneath her legs, and without thinking about it she put her arms around his neck.

"Paste?" he asked, one dark eyebrow arching upward.

"Paste," she confirmed with a nod, and without another word he swept them toward the bedroom, tumbled her into  bed, and snuggled her.


End file.
